


Thunder

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188314
Kudos: 2





	Thunder

Frank and Gerard have been staying at the house for a month and Frank feels great for the first time in his entire life if he's honest with himself. Gerard seems less stressed out too which is great because he's been in a great mood since they arrived even if Frank is still irritable in the mornings but that's just how it is.

He can't help it because its how he's always been and Gerard has accepted it and if he hasn't then he probably shouldn't have married him in the first place. Franks currently sitting outside down by the ocean while Gerard is asleep, he can't sleep and he knows why but he doesn't want to think about it.

While he has been relaxing and having a good time he hasn't been able to sleep very well and its given him a lot of time to think about what happened to him. James haunted him when he was younger and the thought that he came back after so many years had surprised and frightened him.

It had been clear that he'd been watching him for a while and he doesn't know if he just lost him and found him again or if he never stopped watching him. Frank hates the thought that James was watching him to begin with, but back then he didnt know who it was or what they really wanted from him.

Frank still questions why he hadn't gotten him when he was in school, it would have been so easy for him to do it too he was a stupid kid that spent too much time outside when he wasn't supposed to. He could have just walked up to him one day and snatched him off the street and taken him home with him but instead he waited until he was a grown ass man just to come back and start tormenting him again.

Frank was less worried about himself and more worried about what could have happened to Gerard though, James would get rid of anyone who was standing in his way and it was a miracle that he hadn't gotten to him with how much he knew about him. Frank sighs to himself and runs a hand through his hair "jesus" he whispers to himself looking out at the moon, its illuminating the water a bit but for the most part its just dark which is nice because they live in a city and its hard to see anything past the light pollution.

Frank sees more stars than he's seen in years and he always forgets how much he likes to sit outside and watch them, he loves the sound of the ocean and he's grateful that its not rough tonight. It's usually quiet aside from them but there have been a couple nights where its been a little rough and they've had to close up a few windows. It hasn't rained since they've been there and Franks happy about that but he's checked the weather and its supposed to storm for the next few days, he just hopes its not too bad because he doesn't really like storms.

Frank jumps when he feels someone grab him and he turns around to see Gerard standing there holding his hands up "sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he says and Frank sighs "you could have said something instead of sneaking up on me" he says. "What are you doing out here?" Gerard asks and Frank shrugs "can't sleep, just enjoying this while i can supposed to storm for a few days" Gerard nods and sits down next to him.

Frank lays his head on Gerard's shoulder and sighs "guess in the morning we can figure out what we'll do while it rains" Gerard nods "well i figure i can do some art shit " he says and Frank snorts "yeah because thats what its called" he says. Gerard shrugs "its what i call it" he says and Frank sighs "alright its getting a little chilly out here time to go in" he stands up and sticks his hand out to help Gerard up.

Frank grabs the towel and they make their way back toward the house, Frank thinks about closing the house up but figures they'll be up before it starts raining and they can figure out when they'll close everything up. He shakes the towel out and heads inside after Gerard folding it so he can set it on the dresser.

He's not sure what time it is but he's still not tired but he's not trying to tell Gerard that so he just climbs in the bed with him. Frank figures he can just wait for Gerard to go back to sleep and then go play on his phone or find something else to entertain himself until he can sleep.

Frank rolls on his side and watches Gerard's breathing even out as he falls asleep and then doesn't feel like getting up. He lays there for a little while and then rolls over on his other side figuring that if he can't really see any light he might be able to get to sleep.

—————————

Frank's not sure what time it is when he wakes up and he's not sure how long it took him to fall asleep. He thinks maybe after he rolled over he might have gone right to sleep but he can't be sure.

It's cloudy out when he looks over at the open doors which he knew would happened but he hoped there would be a little sun before the rain rolled in. He stretches and groans and rolls over debating laying in bed all day but as usual he has to go to the bathroom.

Frank opens one of the doors and walks out looking up at the sky, it's not too dark but he can see darker clouds in the distance. They're moving pretty slow so he figures they might have a little time before the storm rolls all the way in.

He can't see any lightning which means it's probably not too close, he closes the door and makes his way out into the kitchen to see what he feels like eating. He checks the clock and sighs when it's past 12 because he didn't think Gerard would let him sleep in that long.

He kind of wanted to be awake before then but he didn't check what time it was when he laid down so he figures it's probably a good thing that he let him sleep. Frank walks to the front door and looks outside and sees that Gerard's car is gone which means he left but he didn't leave a note telling him where he was going.

Frank sighs and walks back to the kitchen, that just means he doesn't plan on being gone that long and figured he would be awake before he got back. He pulls out two tacos and unwraps them shoving them in his mouth.

While he doesn't agree with Gerard trying to make him fat there's no way he's going to tell him no when he brings home taco bell. He goes back to the room and grabs his phone and sees a text from Shannon, he's at least texted her everyday to let her know what he and Gerard have been up to.

They've gone out to eat a few times but for the most part Frank would rather stay in and cook something. He would have Gerard cook something but his food just isn't the best and he knows it.

They've gone to the arcade that's on the board walk and Frank won a stuffed dog that he set on the night stand next to the lamp. Gerard managed to win enough tickets to get a slinky that he gave to Frank.

He's not sure what to do with it because he doesn't really need it and it's not like they have any stairs to make it go down to entertain him for a few minutes. Frank grabs his headphones and plugs then into his phone going into the living room to watch some videos on his phone until Gerard gets back.

He's halfway through watching someone build a tank for a lizard when Gerard calls him "hey" he says and Gerard clears his throat "hey wasn't sure if you'd be awake" he says. Frank hums and stretches out on the couch "yeah been up for a little while" he says "it's gonna take me a little while to get there, shit ton of traffic because no one seems to know how to drive in the rain" Frank laughs "yeah no one ever does".

"Went our to grab a few damn things and if i knew it was going to be like this getting back i'd have just stayed home" Gerard complains. "Awww poor baby" Frank says "just be careful and i'm going to close up some of the windows because the clouds are rolling in" Gerard hums "alright gotta get off the phone love you" he says and hangs up.

Frank sits his phone down and goes to close the living room windows and then the bedroom windows. The winds picked up so he doesn't have to worry about it getting too warm especially once it starts raining. He thinks about sitting back on the couch but he kind of wants to go outside while he still can so he heads back to the bedroom and opens the door walking out, its not too windy but its definitely picked up.

Frank grabs a chair and successfully opens the thing with one hand again which is true skill in his opinion and no one can change his mind, he sits it down and flops in it starting his video up again. If Gerard were home he'd take his phone and tell him to enjoy his vacation as if sitting on his phone isn't a vacation, although he does do that a lot when he's at home so he guesses technically its not a vacation activity. 

Frank sees the lightning first, just a flash in the corner of his eye which doesn't surprise him and it doesn't seem close enough to be anything to worry about but the thunder actually makes his jump. It's loud, much louder than he thought it was going to be, it hasn't even started raining yet but the wind continues to pick up.

He doesn't really want to go inside but he knows the rain is going to start up, he thinks maybe he can wait just a little longer for it to actually start raining before he goes inside. Gerard isn't back yet so he doesn't really have anything to do until then and he said there was traffic so he's not even sure when he will be returning. 

It takes another ten minutes to start raining and when it does it pours, Frank doesn't have time to fold the chair up and put it back where it goes just runs inside closing the door as much as he can. He's glad he didn't go to far from the house because he didn't get completely drenched but the rain go him good, he grabs the towel off the dresser and dries off his phone sitting it down on the dresser to dry himself off. 

The sound of the rain pouring down is loud and its actually unsettling because the wind is whipping the rain around, he wants to call Gerard but if he's driving in this it would be a bad idea to distract him with anything. There's nowhere for him to go if something does happen because there's no basement and Gerard has the car, he's not trying to freak out but thats the way it goes when it gets to storming like this. 

Frank doesn't understand what it is it's like he knows everything is going to be fine but his body seems to freak out regardless of what his brain says, it's like his body goes into fight or flight and its definitely flight. He cant go anywhere though and he's not making anything easier by thinking about it but he's by himself so Gerard cant help him calm down and he cant focus on anything without him there to calm him down. 

He sits down on the couch and takes a deep breath that doesn't actually help but he wants to think it will so he does it anyway, he manages to sit there for a total of two minutes before he has to stand up and go to the front door to look outside. He wants Gerard to hurry up and get home because he's freaking out and he cant stop himself and Gerard should have never left in the first place knowing that it was going to storm. 

Frank runs a hand over his face and sighs because thats not even fair, it doesn't happen every time and he couldn't have known that it was going to happen his time and whatever he went out for is probably important. Staring outside makes it worse but he has to know whats going on outside otherwise he'll freak out even more than he already is and then he'll just feel like he's dying even though he knows he isn't. 

He walks into the kitchen and closes the window so when the wind changes direction again it doesn't start raining directly into the house and walks over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. He's been trying to drink more lately even though water is plain and he'd much rather be drinking tea but Gerard has been getting on him about it even though its not his business what he drinks. 

He drinks the entire thing and then he doesn't know what to do with himself so he starts pacing the kitchen and then when thats not far enough he just starts walking around the house in hopes that he'll be able to relax. The thunder is overly loud and he jumps every time because its still terrifying and he walks back into the living room to grab his phone because he needs to call Gerard and ask him how much longer he's going to be.

it rings a few times but Gerard doesn't answer and naturally that worries him because he almost always answers the phone and right now in his panicked state its even worse because anything could have happened. Gerard could have crashed or someone could have hit him, there could be flooding and he could be trapped somewhere right now or his car could have been struck by lightning.

Frank groans and rubs his hand over his face because this train of thought isn't helping anything and the only thing its going to do is freak him out about everything that could happen to either of them and he just doesn't need it. He hears the front door open and sprints to it which its a short sprint and he runs directly into Gerard almost knocking him on his ass but its worth it even though he's completely soaked. 

Gerard gets the door shut and pats Franks head "what is this about?" he asks and Frank just squeezes him and it dawns on him "storm?" he asks and Frank nods "alright lets go to the bedroom, i need to change" he says and tries to move. Frank is wrapped around him though and wont let go "alright come on" he says and reaches down to grab the back of Franks thighs so he can lift him up. 

Gerard sits him down on the bed and Frank still wont let go "Frank i need to change" he says and Frank sighs and lets go watching him walk over to the dresser, Gerard changes as quickly as he can throwing his wet clothes into the tub to grab after he gets Frank calm. He latches back on when Gerard gets close to him and Gerard has to drag both himself and Frank up the bed to lay down "its just a storm" he whispers running a hand through his hair.

"It'll calm down soon" he says and lets out a sigh as Frank nods, Franks not sure why Gerard just being around him calms him down when he gets into his panicky moods but it does and he's glad. Before he got with Gerard there was nothing that could calm him down, he just had to wait it out and hope that it would be quick because he swore half the time he was going to stroke out over it. 

Frank wakes up laying on top of Gerard and almost jumps out of the bed when he hears thunder but its much more quiet than it was earlier and he just has to remain calm and then everything will be fine. He cant hear the wind which helps because thats mostly what freaks him out because he's sure that nothing will stop the wind even though he knows logically that the house isn't going to collapse. 

Gerard is asleep which means Frank doesn't have to get up and he can just stay here and listen to him breath for a while before he wakes up and wants to do something that Frank will probably bitch about before finally doing it. He grins to himself and slides down slowly so he doesn't wake Gerard up and pulls his pants down a little so he can get his cock out, Gerard shifts a little and Frank stops moving and looks up at him.

He doesn't move again so Frank wraps his hand around Gerard's cock and wraps his lips around the tip sliding down a little, Gerard lets out a moan and Frank starts sliding his hand slowly up and down Gerard's cock. Frank takes him back in his mouth and moans around his cock and Gerard's hand lands on top of his head but when he looks up he still seems to be sleeping. 

Frank slides a hand up under Gerard's shirt and scratches down his stomach a little and Gerard gasps and Frank looks up at him sliding further down his cock listening to the groan that leaves him as he looks down. He pulls off and smirks up at him "thought you'd wake up but i had to do it for yah" he says and Gerard just stares at him for a minute and then nods seeming to catch up with what Frank said. 

Frank climbs up Gerard and straddles his hips sitting down, Gerard groans and puts his hands on Franks waist "nice way to wake up though" he says and then sighs. Frank grins and rubs his thumb over Gerard's cheek leaning in to gently kiss him, he shifts and Gerard's hands squeeze his waist a little "don't start that" he says " i don't know what your talking about" Frank says as he shifts again. Frank reaches down behind him and wraps his hand around Gerard's cock giving him a few strokes "i was thinking about a blow job but now i'm not sure" he says and Gerard lets out a whine. 

Frank latches onto Gerard jaw sucking on the skin and then slides back down "i guess i could but i don't know" he says and lets out a sigh, Gerard grabs the side of Franks face using his thumb to pull his bottom lip down a little so he can push it in his mouth. Frank sucks on his thumb for a minute and lets out a low moan, Frank smiles and pulls back wrapping his hand around Gerard's cock again.

Frank leans down and licks the tip swirling his tongue around it before taking him all the way down, Gerard's hand threads through his hair and grips his head but he doesn't push down. He pulls off a little and slides back down pushing his tongue along the underside as he comes back up again. 

Gerard pulls his head up and Frank stares up at him "gotta back up" he says as he lets go of Frank and scoots up the bed so he can sit up against the headboard, Frank pulls his shirt off and tosses it behind him and then unbuttons his pants enough to pull his cock out. Frank takes him all the way back down again and wraps his hand around his own cock jerking himself off in time as he takes Gerard into his throat over and over again. 

Gerard grunts and yanks on Franks hair as Frank scrapes his teeth gently over his shaft and Frank moans, Gerard pulls Frank off a little and he pants a little "i'm going to fuck your mouth now" Gerard says and Frank groans "please" he whispers. Gerard holds Franks head still as he thrusts up into his mouth rubbing his other hand down the side of Franks neck, Frank squirms a little and tries to suck in as much air as he can when Gerard pulls out. 

Frank digs his nails into Gerard's hip when he starts slamming the tip of his cock into the back of his throat and he slows down and pulls Franks head up "let me get a breath" he pants and sucks in as much as he can before taking Gerard's cock into his mouth again. Gerard thrusts a few times and then holds Franks head there and Frank moans and jerks himself faster trying to get himself off before Gerard pulls back. 

Gerard slides his hand down to the back of Franks neck and squeezes and Frank has to pull back as his orgasm hits so he can take a deep breath "oh fuck" he says and then leans on Gerard panting. Gerard pets Franks head for a minute letting him catch his breath and then grabs his cock guiding it back into Franks mouth slowly "fuck yeah" he says.

Frank reaches down and cups Gerard's balls fondling them gently as he fucks into his mouth, Gerard gasps and Frank slides further down rubbing his finger against his hole. Frank pushes it in slightly and Gerard gasps and thrusts up efficiently choking him but as Frank pulls back he can taste Gerard and he moans.

Frank gently sucks as Gerard's cock goes flaccid and then pulls off "fuck" he sighs and climbs back up to sit on Gerard's lap, he leans forward and kisses him again wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you" he says as he pulls back and settles in the spot "good" Gerard says and Frank rolls his eyes and pushes off of Gerard laying down next to him "whatever see if i give you a wake up blow job next time".

Gerard pouts over at him "come oooon babe" he says and scoots down so he can roll onto his side "don't be like that" Frank rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling "i don't know maybe my jaw hurts and will for quite some time" he clears his throat and looks over at him trying not to laugh. Gerard lets out a laugh and slides his hand over to rub up Franks chest "dont be like that" he says and Frank closes his eyes "might be nap time again" he says and Gerard slides his hand down slowly rubbing back and forth over his stomach. 

Frank squirms and rolls on his side facing away from Gerard "if you try to tickle me ill stab you" he says and Gerard giggles and slides up behind him throwing his arm over him "i promise i wont" he says and kisses the back of Frank neck. Frank hums and closes his eyes again and when Gerard hand starts to move again he grabs his hand forcing his fingers through them grabbing Gerard's hand so he cant move it again.

\-----------------------

Frank wakes up about an hour later and slowly moves Gerard's arm so he can get out of bed, the thunder has started back up again which woke him up but its not raining and its not as windy as it was so he opens the door and walks outside. Theres a breeze which feels great compared to the inside which has gotten kind of warm since he closed all the windows, opening one in the bedroom shouldn't hurt and as long as it doesn't get windy again it should be fine. 

Frank walks down to the ocean and sits down letting the water just barely run up to where he's sitting and sighs because he knows that its going to start raining soon and most likely hell only be able to sit out here for a little while. Now thats he's been spoiled with the damn ocean he doesn't want to give it up for a few days of raining but he knows it would be a bad idea to try to go swimming when the water is a little too rough. 

There have been a few days that they haven't gotten in because the waters too rough and neither of then are that great of swimmers to think thats it even a good idea to try and it would take entirely too long to call someone out to help so they just avoid the water. He looks around for a minute checking to make sure theres no one around even though he knows that there isn't and then stands up and drops his shorts walking up to the water. 

It was rough earlier but its calmed down and he's not planning on going out far enough for there to be any issues with him getting in just until it starts raining, he slowly makes his way into the water which is cold but he knows that it wont be that bad in a few minutes. He only goes waist deep which is fine and the water isn't pushing him around so he doesn't have to worry about falling and drowning while Gerard sleeps.

Frank stands in the water for a few minutes just watching the water and every once and a while a boat will pass by but for the most part the only thing there is are planes, thankfully they don't pass by as often as they do further down the beach. He walks a little further in and stops walking around because he wants to see if he can find any shells or anything, he gasps when he feels something thats pointy and he knows that its a crab.

It makes his skin crawl because they're creepy, its one of the reasons he doesn't eat them, they just stare at you with their beady little eyes even though they're dead and half the time if given the chance they'll try to stab you with whatever they get ahold of. Frank decides to carefully step around that area to avoid stepping on it again and makes his way out of the water, he pulls his shorts back on thankful that the sands wet so it doesn't have a bunch of sand on it. 

He sits back down and looks up at the sky, he's kind of sad that its going to be raining and cloudy so he wont be able to see the stars tonight but he will just have to get over it because theres nothing he can do about it. Frank doesn't want to leave but he knows that he will have to eventually, he cant just stay here forever although that would be nice.

Theres a hospital about a half hour from the house so that wouldn't be an issue but with Gerard and his shit, he'd have to leave more often and for longer because of the distance and Franks not sure if he'd be okay with that. Although if Gerard wanted to he wouldn't argue with him about it he'd just agree to it and deal with it, he's not sure that Gerard would want to though because his family is at home and while Franks is they travel a lot so he doesn't see them very often. 

Frank also doesn't have any siblings while Gerard has a brother that he already doesn't see a lot and if they moved to florida he would see him even less than he already does, even though Frank wants to stay he doesn't want to do that to him. He knows that Gerard would move in a heart beat for him but he doesn't have anything else to worry about so he doesn't know why he wants to move really. 

It cold be just because he's kind of always wanted to live by a beach at the very least, on a beach is better but hurricanes would wind up being a big problem moving to florida. They could always move to a different beach but all the ones that are going to be warm year around are also ones that have too many natural disasters. 

Frank feels the rain start and stands up walking back up the house, he's dry enough that he doesn't have to grab a towel to dry off before he goes inside but he's a little sandy so he might as well get in the shower. He makes it quick and then dries off as best as he can before going back to the bed, he's surprised that Gerard slept long after he got out of bed. 

Frank notices Gerard's dick is still hanging out and he rolls his eyes because the lazy fucker couldn't even put his dick away before falling asleep, he thinks about doing it for him but he really doesn't feel like it so he just climbs under the covers. Frank scoots over until he can get his arm around Gerard and then plants a kiss on his forehead and closes his eyes, he's not sure why he's so tired but he isn't going to force himself so stay awake when he's having so much trouble sleeping.


End file.
